Digi-Rama
by Shadow14
Summary: On the way through battles in the Digital World, Kari confesses her true feelings to T.K.


Digi-Rama [Digimon] (Kari's P.O.V.)  
(Section 1)  
"Digi-port open!" Yolei yelled. It was a Sunday afternoon, and my friends and me were taking a trip to the Digital World.  
"Gatomon, stop fidgeting!! What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Sorry, Kari. I'm just a little excited about visiting Whamon. We haven't seen him since Ken became good," she said.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot we were spending time with him today. I guess my mind is somewhere else," I replied.  
"Oh, me too. I can't seem to concentrate on anything else but........" TK said.  
"But...but what? What is it you can't take your mind off?" Yolei asked, impatiently.  
"Oh nothing. Forget it."  
"Did you hear something?" I asked.  
"No, Kari. I didn't," whispered Gatomon.  
"Oh. It's just Ken and Wormmon." We continued to walk, and walk, and walk.  
"Hey!! I think we've passed here before! Davis!! You said you knew where to go!! Don't tell me we're lost!?" yelped Yolei.  
"Uhhh...don't worry, Yolei. We're not lost. This way!" Davis yelled. So, we started walking, again.  
"Let's see. The map says Whamon's place should be 3 miles West and 3 kilometres down. Guess you'd better Digi-volve, Armadillomon," Cody said.  
"Okie dokie! I'm on it! Armadillomon Armor-Digi-volve to...! Submurimon."  
"Hey! You guys lookin' for me!??" called a familiar voice.  
"Whamon!" yelled everyone.  
"Everybody hop in! I'll give ya a lift to my place!!" he yelled. So, everybody got in and they were off.  
"So, Whamon, what'cha been up to lately?" Davis asked.  
"Well, lets see now. Eating, eating, and more eating."  
"So that's why it's taking so long to get there!" laughed Yolei.  
"Hey now. Let's be nice. This is a FRIEND we're talking to. Not Davis," I giggled.  
"HEY!!! I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE! I HEARD THAT!!" Davis cried.   
"Oh, we know," TK laughed. And we laughed the whole way there.  
"Well, we're here," Whamon shouted. "Everybody out!"  
"Wow," I gasped. "It's beautiful...!"  
"Well, I have fixed it up a little."  
CRASH!  
"W-w-w-what was that??" asked Yolei.  
CRASH!! It came even louder.  
"Oh no! It's Megaseadramon!" I yelled. I was absolutely terrified. I had no idea what to do. You see, my mind has been on TK. I...you see...I like him. I'm afraid to tell him though...  
"What're we going to do!!?" TK yelled. Little did I know that TK was busy thinking about ME.  
"Submurimon! Get 'im!!" Cody yelled.  
"Here goes nothin'!" Submurimon shouted triumphantly.  
"Oxygen Torpedo!!"  
"Hurray!! Bullseye, Submurimon!!" yelled Cody.  
*Submurimon de-digi-volves back to Armadillomon*  
"Well now, I'll show ya guys around...then we'll have some Ice Tea and cookies, that is, unless you guys want fish. I have fishsicles, fried fish, burnt fish, you name it!" said Whamon.  
"Uhh, I'll have to pass on the fish " I said.  
"C'mon guys, I'll give ya the grand tour!!" boasted Whamon.  
Phew, when Whamon shows us to his room, I'll talk to TK, I thought.  
Say, uhh, Whamon..." I began, "Could you maybe show us to your room?"  
"Why certainly, Kari. Follow me, everyone!" When we got to Whamons' room, I sat down.  
"TK..." I said quietly, "We need to talk...."  
"Sure, Kari. What's up?"  
"Listen, TK..."  
"Yeah??"  
"I...I.. " I studdered, "I........I love you, TK."  
"..........." TK paused, his hand edging towards my arm.  
"I love you too, Kari," TK responded, his hand now on my fore-arm.  
*I smile and blush slightly*  
*Me and TK hug for several minutes*  
"Kari, how long have you cared for me?" TK asked once we were finished hugging.  
"Since I've known you, which would be almost 5 years," I replied.  
"Same here. I've always loved you, and I always will," TK said.  
"HEY!! What are you guys doing? We've been waiting for you!!" Yolei interrupted.  
"Umm, you guys wanna explain what this is about?" asked Yolei.  
"Well..." I began, "It's a long, personal, complicated story, that I will tell you sometime in a more private place."  
"You-you are in love....aren't you...?" asked Davis as he walked into the room.  
"Yes, Davis.....we are."  
*Davis starts crying and runs off*  
"Davis! Wait!" I yelled. I started running after him, but I couldn't catch up. I ran out of breath, and stopped running.  
"Kari! Calm down. Come on...sit down," TK said soothingly. With that, he took my hand and sat down next to me.  
"Is everything ok?" asked Whamon, "Do you wanna talk about it? I'm a good listener, you know."  
"Whamon, can you help me?" I asked.  
"Sure! Lets go in my room together, no one may come. We'll talk privately," he replied. We went to his room, shut the door, and sat down.  
"Whamon, I just told TK I loved him, and he said the same back," I started.  
"I see, but what's the problem with that?" he asked.  
"Davis found out, and I know that he loves me a lot. He ran off crying, what do I do?" I asked worryingly.  
"Hmm, that's quite the problem you have, Kari. But..." he stopped suddenly.  
"But what?"  
"...but I can't help you," Whamon said in a low voice, "This is something only you can figure out. You love TK, but you Davis is your friend. You have to decide whether you're going to be with TK and let Davis' feelings get hurt, or you can just be friends with TK so you won't hurt Davis."  
"Ohhh...I don't feel so well all of a sudden," I said.  
"That's because you're nervous, you're not sure what to do," said Whamon. Whamon left the room to let me lay down.  
*TK knocks on the door*  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure, TK," I said.  
"Are you ok, Kari? Tell me about it," TK said gently. He layed down beside me, facing me while on his side.  
"Well, I love you, TK, but Davis really loves Me., so now he's really upset. I really wanna be with you without hurting Davis' feelings," I said.  
"I see. Well, why don't you talk to Davis about all this and see if you can't just sort this out with him," TK said while holding my hand.  
"TK," I said with tears in my eyes, "I love you so much!" * I jump forwards into his arms and give him a huge hug*  
"I love you too, Kari." TK bent forward, me ontop of him, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"Haaaa..." I sighed, "Now I know what it's like to be kissed by you."  
"Haha! Likewise," he said.  
"We're only 12," I said, "Do you think it's ok to kiss like that?"  
"I'm not sure," he said softly, his hand on my cheek, "All I know is, I love you. You're so pure and beautiful to me."  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
"Anytime, Kari. Anytime"  
(Section 2)  
"I guess I'd better be going," I said to TK.  
"Wait!" he yelled, grabbing my arm gently.  
"Yeah? What is it?" I asked, looking directly in his eyes.  
"I, I want you to have this," he said. He handed me his lucky, white hat.  
"TK.....your hat. A-are you sure you want to give it to me?" I questioned.  
"Yes, take it," he said with a gentle smile on his face. We kissed, than hugged.  
"TK, would you like to come to my place:" I asked.  
"Wow! Sure!"  
"I'll call my mom and your mom to tell them, ok?"  
"Ok, Kari," he said. So I dialed the number.  
"Hi, mom," I said.  
"Hi, sweet pea!" she said, "What can I do for you?"  
"Is it ok if TK comes over for dinner?"  
"Sure, sweetie! I'll call his mom right now to let her know!" she said cheerfully.  
"Thanks! Bye!" I said, "Ok, it's all set!"  
"Great!" he yelled, "Let's go!" and we were off.  
"I'm home!" I yelled as TK opened the door for me.  
"Hey, Kari," said Tai, my older brother, "TK, why are you here?"  
"Uhh, m-me and Kari...we're in love, and she invited me over for dinner," he said uncomfortably. Tai fell over laughing. It figures.  
"TK, let me out! I'm hungry and I need to get some air!" Patamon whispered.  
"Kari, let's go to your room," TK said, pointing to Patamon inside his bag.  
"Oh, right, over here," I said, "C'mon in!"  
"Thanks!" he said. With that, we went in and shut the door.  
"Phew! Finally! I was starting to suffocate in there." Said Patamon.  
"Hey, Kari, is there someone besides TK in there?" asked Tai.  
"Just Patamon and Gatomon," I answered.  
"Ohhh, ok," he said.  
"So, TK, this is my room, as you would've guessed," I said anxiously.  
"Yeah," TK said blushing.  
"Kari, why are you and TK acting so weird around each other?" asked Gatomon.  
"We're in love, ok?" I whispered.  
"Oh..." Gatomon and Patamon said at the same time, "We'll go visit Tai in his room and leave you guys alone."  
"So, umm," I said as I sat down on my bed, "Just curious, do you like any other girls beside me?"  
"OF COURSE NOT!!!" TK rushed, "Do you like any other boys beside me?"  
"NO!!!" I yelled, "TK, I want you to take this."  
"Huh? Your pink hair barrette?" he asked, "B-but you wear this everyday!"  
"I want you to keep it as a reminder of how much I love you," I said as I put on his hat.  
"Hey, Kari, why don't you take a picture of us together?" TK asked.  
"Sure! Stand beside me," I said as I leaned my head on TK's shoulder, "Camera's all set! Say cheese!"  
"Cheese!" we both said.  
"I'll go develop it right now. I have a dark room right over there," I smiled.  
"Ok, I'll wait," he said. I walked over and dipped it in the red water, then hung it up to dry.  
"Huh? TK, come look at this," I said, pointing to the picture.  
"Yeah? What is it?" he asked.  
"I-i-it's the ghost of Wizardmon in the picture right behind us," I gasped, "Wizardmon?? It's me, Kari. Are you there?"  
"Kari," said Wizardmon, "There is a disaster in the Digital World. You must hurry. Bring your digi-vice. TK, you must go too. Bring your digi-vice as well."  
"We're going! Don't worry, Wizardmon. We'll take care of everything," TK said. Wizardmon appeared in front of me.  
"Kari, you must bring Tai. He is the only one who'll know what to do. Now go!" Wizardmon yelled.  
"Tai!!" I yelled as I burst into his room.  
"What's wrong?!" he asked.  
"Wizardmon, his ghost came to me. He said there was a disaster in the Digital World, and that you, TK and I are the ones that have to go there. So hurry up!" I yelled frantically.  
"Ok! Open the gate!!" he yelled.  
"Digi-port open!" I yelled. We got sucked into the computer.  
"What area is this?" TK asked.  
"I'm not sure," I whispered. BANG, BANG! "Ahh! What is that?!!"  
"I-I don't know, but I think we're about to find out," Tai said. Just then, Agumon came running towards us with a huge Digimon chasing after him. "Agumon!" Tai yelled.  
"Tai! Help me!" Agumon yelled, "It's Apemon, he won't stop chasing me!"  
"Patamon! You've got to digi-volve now!" TK yelled.  
"Ok. Patamon, digi-volve to...! Angemon."  
*Apemon uses one of his attacks and ends up hitting me to the ground*  
"Uh!" I yelled as I hit the ground.  
"KARI!!!" TK cried, "Oh no, are you ok???"  
"You've got t-to stop h-him. He-he's very p-p-powerful," I said with my last ounce of strength. Then, I collapsed, and fell unconcious, "Uh.."  
"Kari! Wake-up!" TK yelled, tears filling his eyes, "Tai! Make Agumon Warp digi-volve to defeat Apemon!"  
"Ok! Hit it, Agumon!"  
"Agumon, Warp digi-volve to...! Wargreymon."  
*Wargreymon defeats Apemon and turns back to Koromon*  
"Wake-up, Kari!" Tai yelled.  
"We've got to get her back home! Help me carry her!" TK yelled, his face tear stained.  
They carried me back to the TV and opened the gate back home. Then, they layed me down in bed and waited for me to wake-up.  
"She's badly hurt. Go get the first aid kit!" Tai ordered.  
"Here! Lets bandage her up before she bleeds any longer!" TK said. So they bandaged me up. About an hour and a half later, I woke-up.  
"Uhhh, what happened?" I asked when I came to.  
"You were hit by Apemon's attack," TK said gently while squeezing my hand.  
"Oh, I remember now. Where's Tai?" I asked.  
"Oh, he went to go eat dinner, but I wanted to stay here with you to make sure you'd be alright," TK said softly.  
"Ah, what a dope. The only thing he cares about is his stomach," I giggled.  
"Hahaha! Yeah. The only thing I care about is you," he said. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Thanks, TK," I blushed.  
"You're welcome, oh yeah, I brought you some food. Here, lemme help you sit up," said TK gently.  
"Wah! OWW!!" I said as I tried to sit up.  
"Oh no! You must've broken your arm!" TK answered as he reached to help me.  
"Ohh, I'll be ok," I groaned.  
"Here, sit up as far as you can, and move over. I'll crawl into your bed and hold you up. Is that ok with you?" asked TK.  
"Sure!" I said. I couldn't take my eyes off TK. He couldn't take his eyes off me. He crawled into my bed, and got next to me. He held me up so I could eat.  
"Oh, Kari. You're so gentle, kind and beautiful," TK said as he stroked through my hair.  
"Aw, thanks. You're gentle, kind and handsome," I replied.  
"Thanks, Kari," he said, "Are you done eating? I can take your plate into the kitchen."  
"Actually, I am done. Here, you can take it to the kitchen, then come right back," I answered.  
"Ok," TK said. He smiled, then walked through the door to the kitchen.  
(Section 3)  
"Back!" he yelled when he came into my room. "Are you feeling any better?"  
"Not really," I moaned. "TK, could you maybe stay the here for the night?"  
"Ok! I'll go tell your mom!" he cried happily.  
"Ok. Come right back though. I have a surprise for you," I said. He burst through the door, then came right back. I was in my pajamas at the time.  
"I'm back, Kari. What's the surprise?" he asked. He sat next to me on the bed.  
*I jumped into his arms and gave him a huge kiss. He ended up falling over*  
"WOW!!" he cried, "That was amazing!"  
"Teehee. Oww!" I screamed. Tai burst through the door.  
"Are you ok??!" Tai asked.  
"She fell unconscious again. She's burning up!" TK yelled.  
"I'll go get my mom!" Tai yelled. "Mom! Mom! Something's wrong with Kari!"  
"Oh no! Get the phone! Call an ambulance!" my mom screamed. Tai dialed an ambulance. Soon after, it arrived at the house.  
"What's wrong with her???!!" asked TK. "I love her too much to see her like this!"  
"Uhh, where am I?" I asked.  
"You're in the hospital, sweetie," said my mom.  
"Why am I here?" I asked. "Is it the Pneumonia again?"  
"Yeah," said TK. "They're giving you medication. You'll be ok though."  
"Matt, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Izzy, Sora, Mimi and Ken? What are you guys doing here?" I asked quietly.  
"We heard about your episode, and we were worried about you," Ken said.  
"Well, it's nice to have you guys here," I said, "Do any of you know when I can go home?"  
"Well, the doctor said that if your feeling well enough, you could go home right now," said Davis.  
"Well, I'm feeling well enough. Before we leave, I need to talk to Davis alone for a minute," I replied. Everyone left for me to talk to Davis.  
"Davis, about TK and I..." I began, "We really love each other, but I don't want you to be upset with it. If there is anything I can do to make things right, tell me right now."  
"Well, could you maybe...give me a small kiss on the cheek?" he asked.  
"I guess so. Lean forward," I said. He got close to me, and I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Alright!" he yelled. "Can we go now? I don't want to stay in the hospital any longer. I have some dessert at home that I need to eat!"  
"Sure. Go get TK, then you can go," I laughed. So, we went home, and TK and me got on the couch and watched TV. I cuddled up on his shoulder.  
"So, what do you want to watch?" TK asked.  
"Well, I think Radio Active is on if you like that," I said tiredly, "Or, we could just go to bed."  
"Yeah, you've had a long, exhausting day. I'll go to bed if that's what you need to do," TK said.  
"Ok, I'll go get ready for bed in the washroom. You can change in my room if you want," I replied.  
"Ok. If you want, I'll walk you to the bathroom to make sure you'll be ok walking over there," he said with a smile.  
"Sure!" I answered, "My legs are a little weak from having the Pneumonia." So he helped me walk to the bathroom, then he went to get changed in my room.  
"Gatomon," I started saying as I was getting into my pajamas, "Do you think me and TK are a good couple?"  
"Well sure, Kari. Me and Patamon get along, and you two lovebirds get along wonderfully," Gatomon replied.  
"Yeah," I smiled dreamily. The pajama's I was wearing were my favourite a purple tanktop with a single red rose, and my matching pants. I got ready and went back to my room where TK was.  
"Oh hi, Kari!" he said. "I was just unrolling my sleeping bag."  
"Umm, if you want, you can sleep on my bed. It's big enough for both of us," I said blushing. I was a bit nervous.  
"Your BED? Along with YOU??!" he asked amazed.  
"Um, yeah, if you're comfortable with that," I said shyly.  
"Sure," he said. He was wearing green and black checkered pants with a dark red T-shirt. I climbed into bed, and he crawled in next to me. I held his hand under the covers, and snuggled over next to his arm.  
"I like your pajama's," he whispered.  
"Thanks," I replied.  
"Well, you better get some sleep. Good night, my sweet Kari," TK said.  
The next morning...  
"Good morning," TK whispered in my ear.  
"Humm, good morning," I replied as I opened my eyes.  
"So, what would you like to eat?" Tai asked. "I can make toast, eggs, and bacon, or you can grab some cereal."  
"Bacon and eggs, please," TK said.  
"Yeah, I'll have that too," I said.  
"So, do you two have any plans for today?" Tai asked.  
"Nope. We'll just stay in and listen to tunes in my room," I said as I looked at TK. I winked and he winked back. Back in my room, Gatomon and Patamonn looked at each other, both confused.  
"Why'd they wink?" asked Patamon.  
"I'm not sure, Patamon," Gatomon said, "I'm not sure.  
THE END   
Written By Shadow  



End file.
